


Tiny

by artlesscommerce



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Small Penis, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Husk has a tiny prick. He dreams of Angel degrading him over it, Angel dreams of submitting to it, so they decide to compromise.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 251





	1. Husk

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a short one :) 1st chapter is Husk jerking it, 2nd is Angel, and 3rd will be when they get together! Emjoy

Husk was familiar with Angel Dust long before he arrived at the hotel. Not only were his films famous beyond compare, but word of mouth from his off-the-clock conquests spread like wildfire. Now that he'd met Angel, he could see why: the guy was insufferable. Irresistably, enragingly insufferable.

Husk had to admit, those movies had gotten him through more lonely nights than he could count, but the star definitely had a reputation for being mean and ruthless. Sometimes, on film, he played the innocent damsel being manhandled by a gruff bear, other times, a mercilessly disciplined dominatrix. But in reality? Husk had met quite a few of Angel's past bedfellows - there were thousands, after all - and by every account, Angel was simply an annoying bitch. An incredible fuck, absolutely unparalleled, but so rude you just wanted to slap him in the face. (Though, it was best not to. Those who did so without Angel's express orders left without their slapping hand.)

He'd love to take Angel up on his numerous offers, but if Angel's reputation was at all accurate, he'd never hear the end of the _jokes._ Maybe if he had more to work with, more to be confident about in the first place, he'd have the balls to hop into bed with Angel, but the way things were now? No chance. 

Of course, there was a fine line between what was painful and pleasurable. Husk just doubted the spider was going to give him the kind of embarrassment he wanted.

After a long, headachey day of being hungover, Husk laid in bed and plugged in his headphones. He was frustrated in more ways than one. On top of his physical condition and shitty job, Angel had pestered him ruthlessly, and he'd been sorely tempted to agree.

He scrolled to his favorite video, pressed play, then put his phone aside; he only needed the audio, tonight. He had his own fantasy in mind.

He shut his eyes and pawed at his groin. The sensation of his dick coming out from its sheath was one he'd never get used to, and he shuddered as it finally emerged fully. He haphazardly combed some fur out of the way so he wouldn't dirty it, and squirted some lotion onto his palm. And there began the fantasy.

_ He was laying in bed, splayed out, vulnerable. Angel was straddling him, they'd been making out, and he finally sensed the cat had gotten hard. He looked down, and his expression dropped. _

_ "That's your dick?" _

_ Husk cleared his throat. "Yeah, well…" _

_ Angel burst out laughing. "You're joking! That's not even a dick, it's practically just a clit! What do you even do with that?!" _

Husk stroked upward - what little there was to stroke - savoring the way the little barbs resisted his touch. In his ear, the sound of Angel Dust as a bratty dom assaulted him. 

_ "That's as hard as you get?" _

_ Husk nodded. _

_ "That's pathetic!" He was doubled over laughing. "You wanna see a  _ real _ dick, you little softie?" _

_ Husk nodded, and Angel's shorts were gone, exposing a decent-sized, pink member, with a little heart just above it, mimicking a happy trail. Compared to Husk, it looked massive. _

_ Suddenly, there was a collar and leash around Husk's neck, and Angel pulled him forward.  _

_ "This is a real cock, sweetheart," said Angel. He jerked the leash, and Husk stumbled into him. "Suck on it, if you wanna be good for something. God knows  _ yours  _ is useless." _

Husk hadn't sucked dick in his demon form yet, but in his fantasy, his teeth weren't an issue, and he mouthed at Angel's crotch, drooling generously.

In the porno, Angel was riding his servant, degrading him with no remorse. Husk imagined the phrases directed at him.

_ "What're you, a fucking virgin? Useless little whore." _

_ Husk worked faster, eagerly lapping at Angel's shaft. Angel pulled him off. _

_ "Are you touching your tiny clit?" _

_ Husk took his hand away and shook his head. _

_ "Don't lie to me." _

_ "I'm sorry." _

_ "I'm actually kinda curious. How do you masturbate with a dick that small and soft?" He let some slack loose on the leash. Husk sat back. "Show me." _

Husk imagined Angel was watching as he rubbed himself in slow circles. His dick was too small to wrap his hand around, so he really did have to treat it like a clit. With low pressure, he used the pad of his paw, slick with lotion. 

He imagined Angel laughing at him when his breath hitched, and when he sped up.

_ "Desperate slut." _

Angel would find it hilarious when he used his other paw to toy with his many nipples. Especially when he let out a little mewl.

_ "I can't believe this is how you masturbate. It's so sad. I bet you hump your pillows like a horny little virgin, too!" _

_ "I do." _

_ Angel cackled at this. "Oh, my God, are you really that depraved?!" _

Husk rubbed harder and faster, turning his focus to the sounds from his headphones. They were really getting into it, now, and Angel was moaning with pleasure. Husk pictured that long, pink tongue flicking his clit - his dick - his whatever, those pretty eyes looking up at him as his lips closed around him.

Angel probably had the filthiest mouth.

_ Angel took his mouth away, instead sucking on a finger for a moment, and slipping it into Husk. The cat jumped. _

_ "I bet you love having your hole played with, since your dick is so tiny." _

_ Husk rocked his hips into the touch. _

_ "Wow, just one finger and you're going nuts. You're so sad." He fingered Husk harder. "Admit it." _

_ "Huh?" _

_ "Admit what a pathetic little fuck you are. And how desperate you are, since nobody else is generous enough to give that tiny prick a second glance." _

_ "I'm so pathetic. And desperate." _

_ "You're shaking, old man. Are you gonna cream already?" _

_ "Please, may I?" _

_ Angel giggled. "Wow, I've made a little cumslut out of you already! Show me some gratitude for wasting my time on that non-dick, and I'll see what I can do." _

_ "Thank you, thank you for letting me..." _

_ "Say it." _

_ "Thanks for letting me touch myself." _

_ "And?" _

_ "And for...Putting your mouth on it, and, uh...For fingering me." _

_ "You're welcome. God knows nobody's lining up for a taste of that little thing." _

_ "I know, it's fucking pathetic." _

_ "Can you even cum? Or do you just squirt, like a girl?" _

_ "I cum!" _

_ Angel scoffed. "Go ahead, then. I'm bored'a you already. Make a little mess." _

Husk struggled not to meow, but he couldn't control his cat sounds. Several broken cries escaped him before, finally, he came, shivering with pleasure, letting a long, loud yowl go.

His fur was standing on end, and he was sweaty, not to mention covered in semen. He was ready to do the walk of shame to the shower and wash away his guilt and sadness. Whatever. 

Not like it was the first time.


	2. Angel Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Angel jerking it.....that's really all i have to say

"Here ya go, Nuggies, Daddy'll be back in a little bit. Then we'll have lunch!"

Angel brought Fat Nuggets into the en suite, tossed a couple of his squeaky toys in for him, and shut the door. He had some egregious things in mind, nothing little Nuggets needed to see.

He turned his lights down low, lit a few candles, and opened his drawer of toys. Decisions, decisions. After selecting a few, for variety, he put a towel down on his bed and took a seat. 

He'd done something very, very bad. And he was about to do something a lot worse.

The other day, he'd come home late. Husk was asleep in the lobby; Instead of trying to manage the stairs while drunk, Husk had crashed on the couch by the bar. He was snoring so adorably, Angel couldn't help but creep closer. He'd only wanted to know if Husk purred, but he ended up receiving a  _ lot _ more information than he bargained for.

Evidently, Husk was having a good dream, because when Angel approached, he got an eyeful of Husk's dick. 

Well, not an eyeful. Maybe half an eye? A quarter even…God, it was microscopic!

Husk blinked awake - damn his cat senses - and scrambled to cover it with a pillow. It wasn't exactly difficult to conceal.

"Sorry, Husk, I -"

"You're such a little freak, you know that?!"

"Relax! I was only walkin' by, I just got home!"

"Yeah, right!"

A moment of silence passed before Angel muttered, "Uh, Husky?"

"What?"

"Is that as big as it gets?"

Husk growled and threw the pillow at Angel. He missed by a longshot. 

"Yeah, asshole, that's as big as it fuckin' gets!" He rolled over onto his side, and Angel scurried off. Husk had been so shitfaced he didn't remember the interaction, but Angel hadn't been able to stop thinking about that tiny thing. 

He wanted it,  _ bad. _

He'd been dominated by more than his fair share of well endowed men, both on and off camera, but in his opinion, that same schtick over and over was growing old. The way he figured it,  _ anyone _ could climb into bed and demand he call him "Daddy" if he had a huge, or even average cock. It was only a matter of confidence. Angel had found that the bigger a guy's dick, generally, the less skilled he was at using it, because he'd never bothered to learn. 

There were exceptions, of course, but that was beside the point.

Husk was a mean, kinda scary little bastard. Pure evil. Angel knew he had what it took to dominate him, and the thought of Husk degrading him, making him beg, leaving him a shaking mess, all while toting a tiny prick made Angel wanna drool. In order to dominate with a dick that small, Husk would have to have confidence off the charts, and the skill of an artisan. 

Fuck, yeah.

Laying back on a big, furry throw pillow, Angel licked a single finger and teased his shaft. With another hand, he pulled his sleep mask over his eyes and began his fantasy.

_ Husk was next to him in bed, smoking a cigarette. Angel cuddled up to him, stroking the head of his dick with one finger. _

_ "What do you want?" _

_ "What do you think?" _

_ Husk pushed him away. "Don't talk to me like that, brat." _

_ "Or what?" _

_ He was swift in his discipline. In one fluid motion, he flipped Angel over and smacked his ass. _

Angel did the same thing to himself as he fantasized, imagining the feeling of Husk's soft paw pad rather than his own hand.

_ "You think you're so cute, don't you?" _

_ "Mhm," he giggled. "You don't think so?" _

_ "I think you oughta shut your mouth." _

_ "I bet you can't make me." _

_ Husk spanked him again and held his head down.  _

_ "I can still talk," said Angel, though it was muffled by the pillow. _

_ "Oh, yeah?"  _

Angel used a hand to hold a pillow over his mouth. He was almost fully hard now, and decided to use one of his toys.

He imagined Husk fingering him roughly, as he did it to himself.

_ "God, you're fucking loose. Have you been getting yourself off without me?" _

_ "Yeah, well...I was thinking about you, at least." _

_ Husk shoved his face into the pillow, wrapping a paw around his thin throat. _

_ "Shut the fuck up." _

Angel smeared a bit of lube on a butt plug - his smallest one, of course - and tapped it against his hole, circling his entrance slowly.

_ “You want this?” _

_ He nodded, red-faced. _

_ “You don’t deserve it. Do you know how much of a dumb slut you have to be, to not deserve this tiny thing? You’re so loose, you wouldn’t even feel it.” _

_ Angel hummed and wiggled his ass. The message behind the gesture was clear: “Try me!” _

_ Husk released his throat. “Beg for it.” _

_ Angel took a few deep breaths before replying, “Beg for what? I can’t even see it from here.” _

_ Searing pain ran through his body. Husk had bitten him, just above his ass, hard enough to draw a strangled cry. He pressed the pad of his paw hard against Angel’s taint, stimulating his prostate, making him groan.  _

_ “Fuck, Daddy!” _

_ “Still too good to beg?” _

_ “No, I -” _

_ “Shut your mouth.” He hitched Angel up so his ass stuck out even higher, then delivered a wet lick to his hole. For a moment, Angel was excited - he thought Husk was going to eat him out - but then, the cat blew cold where he’d just licked.  _

_ "Fuck!"  _

_ "I thought I told you to shut up." He licked and blew again. Angel bucked his hips, desperate to be touched. "You want some dick, don't you?" _

_ Angel opened his mouth, but hesitated. He nodded, instead. _

_ "Good girl. You can talk again if you're gonna beg." _

_ "Please, Daddy, I - oh!" Husk pressed his tongue to Angel's hole. "Fuck, please!" _

_ Husk spanked him. "Don't curse, babygirl. It's not ladylike." _

_ "Please, uh…" How was he supposed to beg without saying 'dick,' 'fuck,' or 'ass'? "Uh, make me feel good, Daddy? I know you can." _

_ Husk penetrated him with the tip of his tongue. _

_ "Oh, fuc - fun! That's really fun." _

_ "That's pathetic." _

_ "Put your tongue back, please, I need it!" _

_ Husk obeyed. His mouth was nice, but Angel needed more. _

_ "Daddy, please use me. Use my…My body, hold me down and do whatever you want, please? I wanna serve you." _

_ "Good girl," he growled. He sat up, grabbed Angel's hips, and pressed his dick against him, rubbing the barbs on his hole.  _

_ "Oh, Daddy!" _

_ "You want this?" _

_ "Yes, please give it to me?" _

Angel pictured several different options for what came next. Husk could use lube, but that'd be boring. He could have Angel suck on him for a moment, and use that? No, too much work…And no lube at all wasn't really an option. Husk was so small, they needed some sort of lubricating agent in order to shove the thing in.

Oh, wait…

He slipped the butt plug in as he imagined Husk drooling on his ass, then spitting on his own cock.

Fuck, yeah.

_ "Daddy, that's so good." _

_ "I know, bitch." He ground Angel against him. "Man, you're gaping." _

_ "I'm sorry." _

_ "You should be, you're filthy. It'll do for now, though." _

_ "Thank you," he whimpered. The abrasive barbs felt insanely good against his rim. _

Angel fucked himself shallowly with the butt plug as he jerked off. He tried to imagine what Husk would smell like. Booze and tobacco, obviously, but his spider senses could detect much more than that. What kind of soap did he use? What was his natural scent? Did he excrete pheromones, like some demons? Did he go into heat?

He fantasized about the feeling of Husk's weight on him, fur damp with sweat, as he approached the edge.

_ "May I cum, Daddy?"  _

_ "Not til I do, obviously, you dumb whore." He bit Angel on the back of the neck with those tantalizing, sharp teeth.  _

_ "Bite me harder." _

_ "You don't tell me what to do." Husk pulled out, flipped Angel over, and gripped his throat. "You've got a whole lotta nerve, you know that?" _

_ Angel nodded. Husk tightened his grip, spat on his free hand, and began rubbing his own cock. _

_ "You want me to cum in your ass?" _

_ He nodded again. _

_ "You don't deserve it." _

This was his favorite part. He loved imagining what Husk would sound like as he came. No doubt a deep, masculine growl, a rumble that'd shake the room. His face would be so hot - a concentrated, intense look. 

Angel pressed the pillow tighter over his face as he imagined Husk's semen landing on his cheeks, lips, and tongue. He pulled his own hair in frustration; he was so goddamn close.

_ "My turn, Daddy?" _

_ Husk slapped his face. "Cum in the next ten seconds, or you're not getting any for a whole week." _

No problem.

He squealed into the pillow as he orgasmed, rutting his hips into the butt plug while he fucked his hand. 

It was so intense, the waves didn't stop for several minutes. He was exhausted by the time he relaxed, pulled the drool-covered pillow away, and sighed. 

Something had to change. That was an incredible orgasm, but he couldn't go on like this. He needed - not wanted,  _ needed _ \- Husk. The cat hated him, but maybe he could change his mind? After all, he'd never done anything to the guy, the cat was just being a rude asshole. 

If he could just find a way into Husk's pants once, he knew the cat would be fucking hooked. 

As the cloud of horniness dissipated, and his head cleared, Angel felt a plan forming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Angel would have the most unnecessarily elaborate fantasies sometimes lol. He's very Blanche Devereaux in my mind


	3. The Fuckening

Subtle and divine. Subtle and divine.  _ Subtle and divine. _

Angel repeated this mantra as he sauntered over to the bar. There were a couple of other demons there, tonight, but for once he wasn't looking for a desperate John willing to pay any price. His attention was focused solely on Husk.

It was clear at this point that Husk didn't go for the slutty, flashy look or attitude. He wrinkled his nose at Angel's outfits most of the time - loud prints, metallic fabric, textures abound - so this evening he was dressed a little quieter. A deep red, oversized suit jacket that went down to his knees, and a simple, black velvet dress, with a sweetheart neckline. He'd traded his usual leather boots for his thigh-high, black suede ones. Subtle and divine.

He also brought a book with him to occupy himself until Husk could give him attention. Ordinarily he'd simply play on his phone, but he had a feeling Husk didn't like his usual vapid ways.

Angel had just put on his round, wire-frame reading glasses when Husk tapped a claw on the counter.

"You drinking tonight? Or are you just here to bother me?"

Angel fingered the pages of his book absentmindedly. "Drinking…But I can't decide between red wine and an Irish coffee."

"Wine. Definitely wine."

"Really? Why?"

"It's, like, a quarter of the work."

Angel smirked and took out a hearty helping of cash. He could feel Husk's eyes on him as he selected a generous few bills from the wad and handed them over. "I think I'm in the mood for the coffee. This should be enough, plus tip,  _ plus _ I'll even buy  _ you _ one for your troubles."

Husk didn't object as he pocketed the cash and began a fresh pot of coffee.

Angel had just managed to focus on his book when one of the men at the bar disturbed him.

"Hey.  _ Hey." _

Angel looked up silently.

"Are you, like, famous or something? I feel like I recognize you."

"I wouldn't advertise that."

"And why not?"

Smirking, Angel swivelled his seat so his whole body was facing the man. "'Cause this is what you recognize me for." He leaned his head back and, unashamed, moaned at the top of his lungs.

"Ew!"

"Ew,  _ me?  _ You're the one who probably edges all night just so you can watch more."

His face crumpled in disgust. "I see why you do porn. Probably the only dick you can get with an attitude like that."

Husk snorted at that.

"What was that, buddy?"

He shook his head and waved the guy off. "Nothing, nothing…"

The snotty demon tossed some cash on the counter. "Keep the change."

Husk counted the bills as the man put on his coat. "This isn't even all of it. You owe me five more bucks."

With a huff, he dug around in his pockets, produced the money, and marched out the door, with only one sleeve of his jacket on.

When he was gone, leaving the spider and cat alone, Angel said, "That guy had a huge dick."

"Ew. How do you even know that?"

"I could see the bulge in his pants."

"Why were you so mean to him, then?"

"What do you mean? I hate big dicks. Lately, I'm even sick of  _ average _ dicks." 

Husk had one Hell of a poker face, thought Angel. He was scrutinizing his every feature, and couldn't find a single piece of information.

"Small dicks are where it's at, y'know. They feel good without stuffin' me like Thanksgiving turkey. That's fun sometimes, but between acting and dates, I get quite enough action from big cocks."

Still nothing except a stare. Damn.

"Hey, Husk?"

"Oh, God. What?"

Angel leaned in close. "Do you happen to have any…Size-challenged friends you could set me up with?"

"Why would I know my friends' dick sizes?"

"You don't jerk off with your pals? I thought manly guys did that all the time."

Husk blinked in confusion.

"Wow…I guess porn lied to me. What a twist. Just like porn lied to  _ you, _ making you think I'll only settle for alligator demons with massive scaly cocks."

"Your  _ films  _ certainly make it seem that way." He passed Angel his Irish coffee.

Angel took a sip, and his eyes lit up. 

"The caffeine just sparked something in me."

"Oh?"

"You said my movies make it seem like I'm a seven-inches-or-above kinda girl?"

Husk grunted affirmatively. Grinning at Husk like the predator he was, he removed his glasses, leaned further in, and pulled Husk close by the bowtie.

"Now, how would you know that unless you've seen 'em?"

He flinched. Finally, a reaction!

"I - Well, c'mon, everyone's seen 'em!"

"When's the last time you watched one of my movies, Husky?"

"Years back. I didn't like it."

"Then you wouldn't mind showing me your phone to prove it?"

Husk smirked. He had nothing juicy on his phone - well, unless you counted photos of his rash from a few months ago, the ones he'd shown Alastor so he could concoct an appropriate potion - and all of his dirty movies were viewed on Invisible Mode. Without hesitation, he unlocked his phone and handed it to Angel.

He didn't think to wonder why Angel was smiling, too, until he heard Angel's voice from the little speaker.

_ "On your knees, slut. Lick my fucking boots." _

That was it, the one he'd been watching just last night! Husk's blood ran cold, and he snatched the phone away as Angel cackled.

"That's a good one! You've got some refined tastes, Husky!"

"How - I didn't - How did you -"

"Vox taught me how to access  _ complete _ internet history through back door, hacker-y methods. I can't believe you were watching that just last night, Husky, and right around the time I was in my room, thinkin' about you!"

"You're such a little liar!"

"Call me meaner names, Daddy."

"No!"

Angel's smirk faded. "Okay, okay. Seriously, jokes aside, real talk. What're you scared of?"

"Scared of?"

"Yeah. I'm sittin' here asking for it, and clearly you like what I have to offer. Y'know I've already seen your dick, right?"

Husk's eyes went huge at that, eyebrow feathers puffing up and raising high.

"You  _ what?!" _

"A couple weeks ago, when you were sleeping on the couch. Relax, I didn't molest you, you had a hard-on and I was walking by. I think it's so cute how you get naked when you're drunk."

"I - You -"

"I  _ liked  _ it. It takes a real man to pull off a small cock, y'know. You're an asshole alright, but not the brand I usually peg as baby-weiner-havers. They're a pretty unique type of jerk."

"So you…"

"I want you, and not  _ despite _ your miniscule penis."

Husk could only nod as he gazed at the creature before him. Angel Dust actually wanted…him?!

Angel began playing with Husk's bow tie. 

"Tell me, Husky-Wusky, what were you thinkin' about while you watched that movie?" 

"I…"

"Say what you're thinking. It's just you and me."

"I was thinking about how you were, uh…Degrading that guy."

"Yeah? That your kink?"

"One of 'em."

Angel giggled. "What're some more?"

"C'mon, I can't say that shit out loud!"

"Then write it down."

"Huh?"

Angel plucked a pen and pad from Husk's breast pocket. Technically he was supposed to log all his orders with tickets, but he never bothered, so there was plenty of paper. Angel tore off a piece for himself.

"You make your list, I'll make mine. I'm just gonna put my absolute favorites, since I have too many to  _ really _ nail down."

"A list of kinks?"

Angel was scribbling furiously. "Mhm."

Husk took a deep breath and considered the situation. And then, he began writing.

Though Husk's list was much shorter, his took significantly longer to complete. He continuously added on, crossed things off, edited semantics, until finally, he was left with this:

_ Degradation _

_ Versatility _

_ Orgasm denial _

_ Submitting _

_ Obeying _

_ Being watched  _

_ Collar and leash _

Angel nodded as he looked it over.

"Very nice…I'd definitely be able to work with this, if you'd let me."

"Really?" He skimmed Angel's list. He didn't know what half the entries even were.

"Mhm. We can't do anything  _ too _ nasty the first couple times we sleep together, though."

"Why not?"

"You gotta build trust before you get into all that. Not to mention get to know each other. For our first time, though, I can definitely boss you around if that's what you want, but no degrading or too much edging for a little while. Sound good?"

Husk shrugged, secretly eager and desperate to make this happen. "Fine by me."

"When're you free to, uh -"

"I'll meet you upstairs. Your room. Just lemme do the dishes." That secret didn't last long, but he didn't care. 

Husk took longer than expected to meet Angel in his room. First, he really did do the dishes, hating every moment of it, but then he decided to stop by his own quarters and freshen up a bit. He combed a bit of his cleaning powder through his fur, sprayed a little fragrance on his neck (and his balls), and applied a new layer of deodorant. He also decided to brush his hair and feathers into a more appealing shape than his usual dishevelled look. By the time he was done, it had been nearly an hour. 

Angel had used his time wisely as well. His room wasn't what Husk expected at all; rather than glitz and glamor it reminded him of his old friends' basements from when he was alive. Hippie dens.

Pink and red shawls covered the chic, boho style lamps, casting the room into a rosy glow. A cherry-wood incense coffin on the mantle emanated gorgeous, wispy threads of scented violet, while three candles were lit: one pink, one yellow, and one blue.

Angel himself was in a tasteful, sheer white robe. Husk could see that underneath, he was wearing a simple, casual bra and panty set. 

It was as if he'd read Husk's mind. He was intimidated by the prospect that Angel would have some sort of porn soundtrack playing, and be waiting for him in his usual, over-the-top wardrobe choices. Instead, he'd put in effort to make Husk as comfortable and calm as possible. This was a promising start. 

"Come sit down," said Angel, taking a seat on the bed. It was bare except for the plain white sheets and a couple of matching pillows. Judging by the huge stack of blankets, comforters, quilts, and pillows of every shape and size in the corner of the room, Angel had cleared the bed for their adventure. 

"It's nice in here," said Husk, sitting beside the spider but not making any contact. "Very…"

"Magical?"

"Yeah. Magical."

"Husk."

He nearly shivered at that. Angel always called him some stupid nickname, but the sound of his true name on the spider's lips was absolutely exquisite. Heart pounding, he looked up. Angel was smiling, leaning in, and Husk didn't know what to do. 

Evidently, his body did, because he closed the gap between them and kissed Angel hard, making him giggle with delight.

Angel hugged him close by the neck, and Husk pushed him back so they were laying together on the bed. He poked Angel's lips gently with his tongue. The spider opened his mouth and shuddered at Husk's rough texture. 

"You're yummy," whispered Angel. 

"It's the coffee." He was lightheaded. Had it really been that long since he'd gotten any action?

"You said you like being watched, right?"

Husk nodded. 

Angel leaned back, grabbed some lotion from the nightstand, and passed it to Husk. "Coax your little cock out for me, then."

If he wasn't already dead, that would've caused Husk to keel right over. This was a dream come true!

He shut his eyes and rubbed his crotch the way he normally did. He always imagined Angel was watching, but now that it was actually happening…Oh, jeez.

It took a few minutes longer than normal, but finally, Husk had himself an erection. He opened his eyes and saw Angel staring at it, expressionless.

"That's it," muttered Husk. He combed some of his fur out of the way, since his penis barely cleared the surface. 

Angel still had no reaction. 

"Is it…Okay?"

Angel looked up. "Sorry, I was just - Y'know, I -"

"It's tiny, I know, I -"

"It's fucking perfect. How many rounds can you go? I've got...ideas."

Oh, thank  _ God _ . "Eh...At least two, that's for sure."

Angel nodded, still gazing in admiration. "Then let's get this party started. You said you were versatile, right?"

Husk nodded.

"Well then, I've got a dandy little idea."

Minutes later, Husk was a damp, sweating mess. Angel had fingered him for a bit before giving him a butt plug, then went to work on blowing him.

In Angel's opinion, performing oral on poorly-endowed guys was way more fun than huge ones. With a big guy, what do you do? Slide up and down, pretend to gag, try to ignore how much your jaw starts hurting, whatever. But this little thing!

It was best, it seemed, to treat this thing like an oversized clit, so his techniques were much more similar to what little cunnilingus he'd done in the past than to a real blowjob.

He started by flicking it with his long tongue, just the little pink tip. He then pressed his tongue against it, licking what there was of Husk's shaft. Fondling his balls as he worked, and using his bottom set of hands to do filthy things with that butt plug, Angel had Husk purring for more in no time. The prickly little barbs were eroding his tongue, but hey, that's life.

Those deep growls drove him nuts. He was beyond jealous that Husk had gotten to watch his movies, and know what he looked and sounded like in bed, while he himself had to make do with his own measly imagination. The fantasies he'd pictured for so many nights were  _ nowhere _ as good as this. No made-up scenario could compare to Husk's claws in his hair, growling steadily as he looked down at him in satisfaction. 

Husk, meanwhile, had wildly overestimated his stamina. The sight of Angel' s half-lidded eyes staring at him would be reason alone to blow his load, but the fact it was accompanied by Angel's eager tongue on his prick just undid him even more. 

"I'm close already," said Husk.

"How close?"

"Keep going, and I won't last a minute."

"Oh, I'll keep you on the hook longer than that."

He wrapped his finger and thumb around the base of Husk's cock, squeezed, and continued what he was doing with renewed vigor. 

Husk gasped, squirming around the makeshift cockring Angel had created with his hands. He was so close, he felt like he was right about to cum, but of course, he couldn't. What a bittersweet feeling...Though, since it was Angel, mostly sweet. 

Suddenly, Angel sucked hard and released his fingers, assaulting Husk with pure pleasure. He came in Angel's mouth, and the spider was shocked at the sheer amount of cum Husk had managed to stuff his throat with. He should've known better than to equate a tiny dick with a tiny load; rookie mistake.

He hated to waste good cum, but there was so much, he let most of it drizzle out of his mouth and onto his tits. If Husk was younger,  _ that _ would've done him in again. 

Angel sighed. "Well, how'd I do?"

"Fucking incredible. Obviously." He snatched Angel up and held him to his chest. "You're so…"

Angel knew how this sentence ended. Sexy, hot, dirty, gorgeous, something like that. 

"So…Sweet."

"Wait, what?" He'd never gotten that one before.

"I said  _ sweet. _ I can practically taste you."

"I can  _ literally _ taste  _ you," _ Angel joked.

Husk knew it was depraved, but in response, he kissed Angel deeply. Cum eating wasn't really a kink of his, but he'd be stupid to pass up the opportunity to taste himself from Angel Dust's tongue.

His paw drifted downward as he growled, "Y'know, it's your turn to get off…Poor baby, you've still got your little panties on and everything."

Angel squirmed. It wasn't even  _ that _ dirty, but fuck, Husk had a way of turning him into putty in his paws.

"I wanna get off on your dick."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then let's get you outta these clothes." He kissed Angel as he reached around and unclasped his bra. As soon as his fluff was free, Husk buried his face in it, savoring the feminine scent. He hooked his thumbs under Angel's waistband and slipped his underwear off. Nervous, Husk fondled Angel's ass as he nipped the flesh beneath his fluff. 

Angel loved it; he couldn't remember the last time a guy took the time to taste and feel him like this, get to know his body. Most men saw him as a sex doll. Once they'd paid, foreplay and prep were out the window in favor of rough and quick frotting, or whatever kink they'd rented him to perform. They wanted their dicks wet for bragging rights. They didn't get off on the idea of  _ him _ having a good time. 

Husk pinched Angel's ass and growled, "Lemme get a look at you."

Angel lounged back, and Husk sat up, surveying his naked body. He was so much different in person. Actually being near him, feeling his heat, smelling his scent…And damn, his dick looked even bigger in real life!

Angel gripped his own cock, breaking Husk's reverie. 

"Like what you see?" Angel smirked. "You can have it one of these days, kitten."

"Why not now?" He bent down and licked the tip. He was scared of trying to blow Angel since his teeth were so sharp and he lacked experience, so he fondled and mouthed Angel's balls. Angel's sounds were so cute, and so different than his performances. 

"Husk?" 

"Yeah, baby?"

"Fuck me."

He nipped Angel's thigh. "Gimme the lube and I'll see what I can do."

Husk continued his work on Angel's balls as he fingered him. Angel's whines were incredibly hot, and he almost forgot his task in favor of having Angel cum around his claws. He pulled his fingers out as gently as possible, but Angel still groaned. 

"You've got a thing for fingering, huh?" 

"Yeah, when you're doin' it…What?" Husk was staring up at him with a dark expression.

"Roll over."

He meant to reply, "Yes, sir," but just ended up making a squeaking sound as he obeyed, rolling onto his stomach. 

This was the first good look Husk had gotten of Angel's hole, and he couldn't help but press a thumb to it. Like Angel's dick, it was a velvety texture, and a light shade of pink. It looked pretty next to his black dick. 

It took a couple of tries, but he slipped it in. Angel pressed his hips back against Husk, probably searching for more, but there wasn't any. 

Husk ground into Angel, digging into his heat. Since he was so small, he couldn't fuck Angel the normal way, and had to be creative. He bent over Angel and bit his shoulder as he worked on him, moving his hips erratically. He also reached around and held onto Angel by his fluff to keep steady. 

"That's really good," sighed Angel, relaxing into his pillow. He could already tell he wasn't going to last long. Because of his career, he had a heightened appreciation for the finer aspects of sex. It was one of the reasons he didn't prefer huge dicks - not only did their owners usually forego the best parts of a good fuck, they distracted him. 

Husk's gruff voice, his sharp claws, soft paw pads, his scent, his sweat, and most of all the fact that he knew he could trust Husk (unlike the strangers he normally picked up) combined made him want to moan. He couldn't remember the last time he was so genuinely turned on.

Angel turned his head to the side. 

"I want you to bite my neck, jack me off, and go a little faster. Can you do that for me?"

Husk obeyed, taking the tender flesh between his teeth and blindly feeling for the lube, smearing some on his hand and jacking Angel off. 

Angel had fucked guys with barbs before, but Husk's really drove him nuts. The little pinpricks rode the line between pleasure and pain. Angel usually liked to flirt and play during sex, but for once, he was speechless. 

"You okay?" muttered Husk.

"Yeah."

"You sure? You're quiet."

Angel chuckled. "You're just really fuckin' good."

"Bullshit," Husk grumbled, but he increased his efforts, pulling Angel in close and fucking him harder.

"I'm gonna cum," Angel breathed. "I'm gonna fuckin' cum."

"Want me to finger you?"

"No fuckin' way. I'm cumming around that cock if it's the last thing I do." He pushed back against Husk, his extra arms hanging limp as he focused on the orgasm growing at the pit of his stomach. 

Husk, meanwhile, remembered an item from Angel's list: praise.

"You're doing such a good job, baby. Your ass is so tight."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna feel you cum, baby. Do it for me, good girl."

Angel moaned, painfully close.

"Come on, baby, make a mess for me." There was another item, too, but he wasn't confident enough to try it…

Angel moaned again, rutting against him. "You feel so fucking  _ good, _ sir!"

Oh, God. It might be just the thing to get Angel to cum…But he wasn't good at talking dirty, he wasn't that guy. 

"Harder, sir," Angel squeaked. 

Fuck it. Husk took a deep breath and leaned in close. "Cum for Daddy," he whispered. "Come on, make a mess for Daddy."

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Angel moaned. He tensed and, a few seconds later, went limp. Husk felt warmth on his hand and realized Angel had faithfully done as he was told. 

He rolled back over and pulled Husk in, kissing him passionately. Two hands held him tight, while another snaked below and rubbed his cock. 

Husk was so lost in the pleasure that he didn't even notice the yowl in his throat until it was too late. The high pitched whine practically shook the room as he orgasmed for the second time, dripping cum all over Angel and his bedsheets. 

Angel stared. "That...wasn't the sound I was expecting."

"I…"

"That was so  _ cute!" _ He kissed Husk again. "You're so perfect. You better free up your schedule for the foreseeable future, 'cause you're at the top of my list!"

"What list?"

Angel reached for his phone, fixing his hair as he did so. He pulled up his contacts and handed the phone to Husk.

"Put your number in there, you're officially my new go-to." 

"Really?" 

He sighed and collapsed back on his pillows. "Oh, honey, you're  _ screwed.  _ What time do you usually go to bed?"

"Like, midnight. Sometimes 12:30." 

"God, you're old. Start sleeping with your ringer on, Daddy, I get home late sometimes."

Husk put the phone aside when he was done and laid next to Angel. The spider curled up to him, breathing deeply.

"You smell good."

"Thanks."

"Are you…Satisfied? You haven't said anything."

"I get quiet after really good sex."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." He stroked Angel's long hair with a claw. "You're gonna want to light a black candle after that."

"Huh?"

Husk pointed to the mantle. "You've got pink for romance and femininity, yellow for positivity and masculinity, and blue for protection. I just thought you might like to light a black one to purify the room after that filthy little performance."

Angel smirked. "You know your stuff, huh?"

"I'm not as clueless as I look, sweetheart."

"I hope not." 

Rolling his eyes, Husk grabbed his pants and dug around in the pockets. He held out his paw to Angel. "You want one?"

Angel turned. Husk was offering him a caramel candy. 

"Husk…You're a fucking elder."

"So you don't want one?"

"Fuck that," he said, snatching it up. Muffled by the candy, he continued, "You know, you're nothin' like I thought you'd be."

"Neither are you."

"What's that mean?"

"You've got quite a reputation, y'know. But I'm realizing that about three quarters of those guys were either lying or deserved it."

"Deserved  _ what?" _

"They said you were a little, y'know…" He sucked on the candy thoughtfully. "Bitchy."

"Bitchy. Who the fuck said that?"

"Nobody, just assholes. Random guys trying to brag."

"Mhm. Next time we fuck you oughta take pictures."

Husk tried to ignore the excitement he felt about the phrase "next time." "Oh?"

"Yeah, that way you can prove you're telling the truth." He rolled on top of Husk. "You don't think I'm bitchy?"

"I do, but not enough to be a defining trait."

"Oh, fuck you. You haven't  _ seen _ bitchy yet, honey." 

Husk's ears slowly pointed forward. He liked the sound of that. Angel smiled a cruel little grin.

"I bet you'd love that, hm? I bet you want me to put you in your little place, don't you?"

Husk nodded.

"Answer me, stupid. You want me to call you all kinds of names? Hm? I'll even stuff your ass with a big fake dick, just 'cause I'm nice. How's that sound?"

Husk had dreamed of this, but now that it was happening, he couldn't find the words. He whispered, "Good…"

Angel kissed his nose. "You're a little dreamboat. I'll have you trained in no time. But for now…" He hopped up and headed to the bathroom. 

Husk listened as he started a warm shower. A moment later, Angel poked his head back in. 

"You coming?"

Husk tried to ignore the fireworks in his chest as he followed Angel in for a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good boys 😌 they really said tiny dick rights

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds like Husk could use some aftercare, huh??


End file.
